seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Siren Sorrento
Sorrento is the Siren Marina General and one of the 7 Marina Generals guarding the Mammoth Pillars in the underwater Sanctuary ruled by Poseidon. A loyal and honorable man who prefers to avoid confrontations, Sorrento is said to be a man capable of playing beautiful but deadly music. He is also the first of the Marina Generals to make an appearance. Appearance Sorrento has very bright purple hair and eyebrows, and dark pink eyes. His casual attire consist of a dark brown tuxedo with a white scarf and black shoes. When he wears his Scale, his casual clothing seems to be replaced by a simple white outfit. Personality Sorrento is a very cautious and honorable man who prefers to avoid confrontations rather than seek them out, making him similar to Shun and Mime. However, when he has no other choice but to fight, Sorrento proves to be a very strong and formidable opponent who is not to be taken lightly. Asgard Seiya Sorrento makes his appearance when Siegfried has just been defeated by Seiya. Taunting the Bronze Saints for the foolish struggle rather than surrender and avoid bloodshed, Sorrento accepts the challenge of the already exhausted Seiya who executes a "Ryu Sei Ken" which only seems to pass right through him. Siegfried Upon revealing that Poseidon is the one who granted Hilda the Nibelungen Ring in order to have her kill Athena and take over the world, Sorrento notices that Siegfried, who has survived Seiya's last attack, removes his helmet before challenging the Marina General. Attacking with his "Dead End Symphony", the General easily staggers the God Warrior who puntures his own eardrums in order to avoid hearing the sound of his flute. However, Sorrento simply taunts Siegfried for doing something that foolish as the music from his flute will directly enter his brains and nerves. Unleashing a large golden wave of energy at Siegfried, Sorrento is horrified when the God Warrior continues moving towards him, despite his massive wounds. At the same time as Siegfried leaps at him, Sorrento extends his right arm which impales Siegfried's heart. However, this doesn't bother Siegfried as he tightens the grip around Sorrento and launch them both towards the skies, sacrificing his own life in order to eliminate the General. However, Sorrento manages to break free from Siegfried by taking the appearance of a Siren. Now free, Sorrento keeps playing his flute which wounds Siegfried further who dies as he keeps flying towards the skies, while Sorrento heads back to the underwater Sanctuary. Poseidon Kanon Shortly after Shaina's defeat at the hands of Poseidon, Sorrento confronts Kanon about the battle between Poseidon's Marina Generals and Athena's Saints, doubting that Poseidon truly started this battle as Kanon states the Generals dying are all going as planned. Just then, both Generals feel a powerful Cosmo, they return to their respective Pillars. South Atlantic Mammoth Pillar Now back at the Mammoth Pillar he protects, he plays his flute as he welcomes Shun who arrives. Informing the shocked Bronze Saint of what truly happened when Siegfried sacrificed himself, the General easily deflects Shun's "Nebula Chain" by creating a golden circle with his flute. While Shun attempts to stand up again, Sorrento attack with his "Dead End Symphony" which causes Shun great pain. However, he stops when he hear Athena's prayers, believing it to be a prayer. Resuming his battle with Shun, they seem equal during their struggle until Sorrento slashes at Shun's shoulder and then stabs him in the stomach with his flute. He then proceeds to attack with the "Dead End Symphony" again, but Shun unleash his "Rolling Defense". It turns out to be useless however, and Shun's chains and Cloth are shattered. Before Sorrento can play the final note however, Shun retaliates with his "Nebula Stream", preventing the General from playing the last note that will determine Shun's life. Refusing to surrender to a Bronze Saint, Sorrento manages to still move his fingers and attempt to kill Shun with the "Dead End Climax". But Shun counterattacks with the "Nebula Storm" which defeats the General before he destroys the Pillar. North Atlantic Mammoth Pillar Sorrento, having survived Shun's "Nebula Storm" arrives at the North Atlantic Mammoth Pillar along with Kiki in order to assist Ikki in destroying the final Pillar. When Kanon furiously asks him what he thinks he is doing, Sorrento reveals what he has heard, that the true mastermind of this battle is Kanon and not Poseidon. Since Poseidon did not start this battle, Sorrento sees no point in opposing Athena's Saints anymore as Kanon only wishes for world domination. When Kanon attacks Ikki in rage, Sorrento attempts to finish him off with his flute, but the Phoenix interrupts him in order to ask Kanon about the amphora that may seal Poseidon's soul. When Ikki has achieved all the knowledge he requires and leaves, Sorrento blocks Kanon's path before deciding to not kill him, as he is not worth it. He then leaves as well, leaving Kanon speechless among the ruins of the Pillar. Hades During the Bronze Saints' struggle against Thanatos, Sorrento observes as Julian Solo stands emotionless at the end of a large rock, asking himself what's going on. Just then, he recognize the power in Poseidon's voice who informs him that he has sent the Gold Cloths to Elysium in order to help the Saints. Calling out his name, Sorrento is surprised to see that Poseidon has returned to his slumber and Julian Solo once more stands before him before they continue their journey to play music around the world. As they leave, Sorrento turns and look at the sun with a smile, entrusting the Saints to save the world from Hades. Cosmo Sorrento's Cosmo seems to be on the same level as a Gold Saint, if not even above. He shows his lightspeed attacks as he easily defeats Siegfried, one of the God Warriors also said to be slightly faster than the Gold Saints. Techniques Dead End Symphony: Sorrento starts playing his flute which emits a sound that damages the brain and the nerves of his opponents, causing severe pain as if the sirens were screaming directly at them. Dead End Climax: Although it's full effect has not been seen due to Shun's interruption of the "Nebula Storm", this is considered Sorrento's strongest move, as it is said that this technique will kill his opponent when he finish his symphony. Scale Sorrento wears the Siren Scale, one of the 7 Scales bestowed upon the Marina Generals by Poseidon. The Siren Scales are based upon the mythic Sirens, the female creatures infamous for luring the unwary sailors with poetic verses and unresistable music. This caused them to steer onto the rock where the Sirens resided, which resulted in many sailor's deaths. While wearing it, Sorrento are sometimes seen wearing a white and blue fabric cape around his shoulders, although it is sometimes replaced by golden wings. Due to it's golden-orange colors and the amount of the body it covers, it may look similar to a Gold Cloth. Category:Marina Generals Category:Former Villains